Feel the Pain Version B
by Degonda
Summary: When Sam's visions begin to affect him physically, the rest of the world takes notice of the Winchester Brothers. This is a completely different version of my other story Feel the Pain with only the first chapter being the same. Please R&R!
1. The Vampire WarriorFirst Pain

**Feel The Pain Version B **

Summary: When Sam's visions begin to affect him physically, the rest of the world takes notice of the Winchester Brothers.

Disclaimer: blah blah … I don't own them… but if you are going to use my story in any way, then please inform me and give me credit.

**Chapter 1: The Vampire Warrior/First Pain **

The warehouse was huge. She knew this was the right place, but never expected for them to stay in such a frickin' big place. Glancing up, there were easily ten floors in the building. This was going to take a while and it was already almost dawn.

The Warrior ran across the parking lot without a sound, the result of training her entire life. Her ears strained to listen for anyone who might be watching for her, even though she knew that if any of them heard her, she wouldn't live long enough to care. Flattening herself against the wall, she felt how fast her heart was beating in anticipation of the fight. Willing herself to calm down, she gripped her battle ax, felt the comforting weight of the bow and arrows against her back. Better get to work.

Slipping into the door, she glanced around. So far, so good. Kneeling, she whispered a quick prayer to the Unknown Glorious One.

"Darlin', if praying helped, we would have died out a long time ago."

The Warrior whipped her head up. How in hell did Varsius manage to get so close so fast? Not to mention the twenty or so other vamps standing on the balcony above her. She cursed herself. She knew she had grown cocky in the recent months, but never thought this would happen. The Warrior flicked her eyes across the room, taking in the view. This nest was bigger than she thought, but they shouldn't be a problem. The real challenge stood before her. Pulling herself up, she stared into Varsius's black eyes.

"Nice to see you again. How's your mom?"

"You tell me. You're the one who drained her dry."

"Well, yes. She was incredibly delectable. But I doubt she would compare to your blood." Without skipping a beat, the young girl shifted her weight, allowing easier access to the stakes in her sleeves. Man, was she glad she decided to come tonight packed. Extra weapons didn't always make the job easier. Just a bit more fun.

"Oh I don't know. I've always considered myself a bit too much for vamp's tastes."

"There's only one way to find out." Varsius glanced at her neck, the hunger radiating from his eyes.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying. Can we please just fight now?" The Warrior rolled her eyes, tired of these games. Varsius wasn't fazed. It would take more than a smart mouthed little bitch to discourage him and he had killed plenty of those in his lifetime. Shrugging slight, he nodded.

"All right then." Time seemed to stop. No, not stop, but almost. Everything happened in slow motion, and yet the Warrior felt herself still moving in real time. This always happened during the hunt and it thrilled her to feel this alive. There's nothing like fighting for your life with the blood pounding in your ears. Glancing up, she watched as every vampire flew down, shrieking in ecstasy. She smiled. This was too easy.

Dust filled the air. Breath rushed in her lungs. The Warrior knew the hunt. She lived for this. She was the destroyer of evil. Twenty new born vamps were barely a challenge. As the air cleared, she stood alone, stake and ax in hand. Glancing up, she stared into Varsius's eyes, her face saying one thing. "You're next."

Varsius stood, waiting. He knew she would make the first move and would simply wait until she did. He was right.

In a blink of an eye, she flung her ax at his neck. She could see the comprehension in his eyes as he realized he underestimated her. She missed her mark, but still cut a chunk off. He hissed at his bleeding shoulder, baring his fangs at the girl. That hurt. No one had made him bleed in centuries and this little bitch sure wasn't going to be the one to kill him.

The warrior gasped. She missed. She hadn't missed in a very long time and this was definitely going to be the last time that happened. Varsius stood there, waiting again for her to move. The young girl smiled. He was going to be sorry he didn't move. With a single flip, she cut the distance between the two fighters in half, hurling the stake toward his chest as her body sprung up again. Except it didn't. She looked at the stake, not believing her eyes. It's not possible. He caught it. She glanced at Varsius, glimpsing the pure glee and satisfaction emanate from his eyes. The stake was flying again. No, this can't be right. Pain seared as the stake pierced her chest, grating against her chest bone as it went almost the full foot in. She fell to the floor, struggling for breath. Bloody bubbles poured out her mouth. Oh god, the pain. It was more than anyone should ever have to deal with. A haze covered her eyes as the blood poured from her body. A fresh pain blossomed on her chest as her heart began to slow. All the warrior could do was scream silently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No. No! NOOO!" Sam's panicked eyes flew open, searching for something familiar. He found it as his eyes crossed his brother, sitting across the hotel room at a table with a Winchester rifle in hand. The rest of the weaponry and some cleaning supplies lay out on the table. It was obvious Dean had been awake for some time.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Dean glanced at Sam, a grin flashing across his face. "Not the best way to wake up, huh?"

"No, it's really not." Sam squeezed his eyes close again, trying to block out the sun rays blaring through the window directed onto his face. Oh, what a beautiful frickin' morning.

"Vision or nightmare?" Dean asked casually. This was routine now; Sam waking up screaming and Dean checking to see if they had gotten a "mind email" about where to head next. Lately, more often that not, the dreams were only nightmares. Poor kid would probably never get over these stupid dreams.

"I don't know Dean." Sam sat up, leading his back against the head board, running his fingers through his long hair. He couldn't shake the image from his mind. The girl, laying on the floor, bleeding to death, in excruciating pain. Dying. "It felt… different."

Confusion crossed Dean's face. "Different? Like now you got a brand spankin' new kind of 'shinning' thing on top of the nightmares and visions?"

"No. It… I don't know. It just… doesn't feel like what they feel like, but it's really close." Sam sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You ok, Sam?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

Dean though for a second before turning back to the gun in hand. "Headache means vision, right?"

Sam grimaced as the pain increased slightly. "Yeah, usually. This one felt really familiar though. Like I already…" Sam's voice cut of suddenly as his throat closed, shortening his air supply.

"Well, don't hold me in suspense Sammy-boy." Dean called out without turning around. "I'm dying to hear how a vision feels on the brain. Kind of like a rough massage, right?" grinned Dean, laughing inwardly at his own joke as he knew just how wrong that description was. Wait, Sam never answered me. "Sam?" Glancing behind, he saw his brother's mouth move soundlessly, hands gripping his chest with his eyes screwed closed against the pain.

"Sam!" Dropping the gun, Dean leaped over his bed in a single jump, grasping his brother's face. It was both cold and scorching hot at the same time. Sweat began pouring off his brow. Something wasn't right. Without realizing it, Dean's thoughts ran through the actions of last night's hunt. They had been fine. Sam wasn't even touched by the ghost, so there weren't any injuries. Nothing that could have caused this pain.

"Sam, what hurts? What's wrong!" Panic and helplessness started to fill his mind as Sam grew pale and whimpered slightly with pain. All of a sudden, Sam's eyes burst open, flaring in pain, his mouth screaming a soundless scream. His head rolled down, staring at his bare chest.

Dean looked down. Without warning, a gaping hole ruptured on his brother's chest, spurting blood like a geyser. "No no no no!" Dean repeated over and over as he pressed his hands on the gap. Sam stared into Dean's eyes, filled with horror at what just happened. Blood kept flowing, barely slowed down by Dean's efforts. Sam became ghostly white as his body quickly began to run out of blood. A haze began to close over his eyes. A tear ran downSam cheek as the pain flared across his chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is the same as the first version. But read on, gentle viewer. More is awaiting. And reviews are love, so please spread it around!_


	2. Saving Sam

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One

**Chapter 2: Saving Sam**

"Help! Please, someone help me!" The ER doors flew open, banging loudly against the walls as Dean pushed thru. In his arms was Sam, who despite his size, was eerily easy to carry. His head bobbed against Dean's shoulder, his attempts to stay conscious slowly fading. His shirt was more blood than fabric, dripping across the floor. Two doctors ran toward the screaming brother, gurney rolling between them by a nurse.

Dean slowly lowered Sam onto the table, all too aware of how slow his brother's breathing was becoming. Dean placed his hand on Sam's chest, determined to keep the blood from trickling out anymore. He looked into Sam's eyes, slightly put off by how unfocused they were. _Don't you even think about dying on me little brother._

A hand on his shoulder snapped him back into reality. "Sir, you have to let go now. We have to take him if you want us to help." Dean's hands shook as he broke contact with Sam. A shudder passed thru his body as he got the feeling that this would be the last time he saw his brother alive.

"No!" a feral growl erupting from Dean's throat. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in the ER trauma room, grasping for Sam's hand, his foot, anything to keep him from slipping away. Pushing aside a nurse, he seized his brother's hand, clenching on to the lifeline. "Hold on Sammy. You hear me?" Dean choked his words out, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Don't you dare leave me, little brother!" A nurse placed her hands on top of Dean's. He could feel her begin to pry his hands away, making him grip even tighter.

He looked at the nurse, who was smiling in sympathy. "You have to move sir. We can't work on him with you in the room. If you want him to live, you have to leave." Dean's jaw muscle twitched, logic trying to override his need to stay by his brother. Finally, he nodded, allowing his hands to go slack and be pulled away from Sam. He stumbled out the doors, staring back into the room as the doctors began cutting Sam's shirt and pants off. _He loves that shirt. Wears it to bed practically everyday. He's gonna be pissed._ A slice of movement in the corner of his eye made Dean turn, finding another doctor staring at him, as if waiting for an answer.

He looked at the doctor again, seeing his lips move, but not hearing the words. Everything had gone silent in his ears as soon as he and Sammy were separated. Without warning, every sound came back. Dean winced at the on slaughter of babies crying, people walking, and a very worried sounding man yelling into his face.

"Sir, can you hear me!" Dean blinked, finally coming back. He nodded weakly. The doctor gently placed a hand on his shoulder, steering him toward the chairs in the waiting room. The last thing he needed was for the young man to pass out in the hallway. "Can you tell me what happened? It would help us in accessing and treating his injuries."

"We… we were walking in the woods and he tripped. He lan…landed on a log. There was a bit of branch sticking out and he landed on it. It… it went thru his chest." Dean ran his hands on his pant legs as his brain registered they were covered in Sam's blood. He had thought that little story up on the way over, certain he had to explain it and figured being stabbed by a wooden stake and landing on a tree branch would look essentially the same. Not that Sam was actually stabbed. _Yeah, I should figure that part out. Visions of injuries that actually come true… definitely something up my alley._

The doctor jotted some notes on a chart, not noticing Dean's internal monologue. He stood and made sure Dean wasn't going to drop from shock before jogging into the ER room Sam had been wheeled into a few minutes prior. Dean stood, prepared to follow when a rather large nurse stepped in, effectively blocking his path. Dean put on his best scowl. In the past, this single look had stopped the worst of demons in their tracks. But evidently, this nurse had seen her fair share of evil as she barely batted an eye.

"Young man, I need you to fill out this paperwork." Dean glanced down at the clipboard and looked back at the nurse as if she had sprouted a second head. Before he knew it, the nurse had pushed him back into the chair. She stood above him, hands on hips like a parent making sure a child is doing his homework. Dean rolled his eyes and starting filling in the blanks, determined to make the woman leave him alone. After a few minutes of watching, the nurse smiled sweetly and walked back to the nurse station.

Dean ran a hand thru his hair and huffed under his breath. "Fuck."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I know, very short chapter. But I had to break it up a bit and this is how it happens. The next chapter will move it along a bit._


	3. Acusin' and Abusin'

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One.

_Yes yes, it has been forever. But that's what happens when life gets in the way. A special thank you to Jill for helping with the medical jargon. It would be a very silly chapter without it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 3: Accusin' and Abusin'**

2 hours and 37 minutes later found Dean pacing the waiting room like a caged cat. Every few seconds, he glanced up, checking to see if a doctor was exiting Sammy's room. The nervous glances from the other people waiting had not gone unnoticed, but Dean chalked it up to the waves of tension radiating off his body.

"Family of Sam Harris?"

_Harris? Oh, right. _Dean's head snapped up. It was a doctor in blue scrubs. Dean could see blood on his pant leg and shoes. _Sam's blood._

"I'm his brother. Is he okay?"

The doctor glanced down at his chart. Dean sighed impatiently, knowing the doctor was just checking his notes. _But for fuck's sake, don't call me over if you aren't ready!_

"I'm Dr. Welling. You brought Sam in, correct?"

Dean nodded, tapping his knuckles together. The doctor barely noticed.

"Your brother sustained quite a bit of trauma to the chest, but he was very lucky considering. You said he fell onto a branch?"

Dean crossed his arms, nodding. He raised his eyebrows, daring the doctor to ask another question without giving any information about his brother. _I will so make you a patient here, buddy._

The doctor gave a quick, polite smile and looked down once more. "Well, it seems that this 'branch' did a bit of damage to Sam's chest. It appeared to glance off to the right of his sternum. It cracked a rib and passed by the others, which is good. It missed his heart. Unfortunately, his lung was pierced and it collapsed. When you brought him it, it was already filled with blood. We had to insert a tube into his chest to clear the lung and to re-inflate it. It's going to stay in for a while until we are sure his lung will heal." The doctor paused and cleared his throat, obviously stalling. "I have to tell you, pulling the branch out of his chest was one of the worst things you could have done at the time. I'm just saying that it would have been better if you had called an ambulance to the scene instead of ripping your brother's chest apart. There's a lot of muscle damage and tearing around the entry wound. That will heal with time and probably with a bit of therapy."

If the doctor said anything else, Dean's brain didn't register it. An accusation of not doing the right thing by getting his brother to the hospital was more than Dean stand at the moment. He held his hand up, cutting the doctor off.

"Look doc." Dean gave his best 'take no crap' look straight into the man's eyes. "I did what I had to do to get my brother help. He would have bled to death, okay?" He continued without waiting for the doctor's reply. "Now I want to see my brother if you would be so kind as to give me his room number." Dean gave a small smile, barely cutting down on the sarcasm in his voice.

The doctor gave his own small smile back. "Of course Mr. Harris. But may I suggest you change first? I would like your brother to not have a heart attack when he sees you."

Dean glanced down, comprehending why the entire waiting room was giving off the 'scared kitten in corner' vibe. From his shirt down to his sneakers was one big blood stain, as if he had fallen face first into a crimson puddle. He stood quickly, his ears bright pink, and mumbled a 'thanks' before running to the bathroom door.

He smashed into the tiled room, barely making it to a stall before heaving everything in his stomach into the toilet. He gagged on the bile, vomiting again. He kneeled, eyes closed, with his head against the seat. Dean could feel his arms begin to shake, his body resisting from trying to do anything other than staying where he was. He forced himself to breathe evenly, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if he let so much as a tear fall. _Stop it Dean. Just stop it._

Dean stood, flushing the toilet and wiped his mouth. He walked to the sink, starting at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look like a person so much as a red popsicle with human features. With a muffled cry, Dean ripped his shirt off, throwing it into the sink and turned the water on full. He grabbed paper towels from the wall, scrubbing his arms and chest clean of blood. _Sam's blood. There's too much… no way someone can lose that much blood and still… don't think that. He's alive, the doc said so. But he didn't say he was okay… just alive. Oh, god, he has to be okay, damn it! _He wiped harder, barely noticing his skin beginning to burn. _Get off me, you don't belong on me. You should have stayed in Sam, where you are supposed to be. What the hell would do that to Sam's chest?_ "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Dean froze as the sound of a stall door opening brought reality back into focus. A blonde head poked out. A girl's head. Her eye's widened at the sight of a blood-stained, but very well muscled, man standing at the sinks, one of which was overflowing due to a shirt blocking the drain.

"Ummm, this is the ladies' room." She raised her eyebrows as the man turned around as if to find a sign to prove it. His face was suddenly red again, but not with blood. His eye's shifted down, obviously embarrassed beyond a normal range of embarrassment. Which made pointing out the fountain of a sink splashing onto his boots that much harder. "And you might want to stop that. Maintenance will kill you."

Dean suddenly jumped into action, turning the sink off and pulling his shirt free. He held it in one hand, staring at it like the lost cause it was. _Too much blood staying on for too long_. He glanced at the girl, who had made her way to the sinks during his fury of activity. She smiled gently. "I don't think you can save it."

Dean nodded, tossing it back into the sink. He thrusting his hands into his pockets, suddenly quite aware how odd he must look half naked with wet pants and squeaky boots. He turned, opening his mouth to explain to find her staring quite expectedly into his eyes. _I don't think I've ever seen such dark eyes._ Her eyes rolled, clearly annoyed. She raised her hand, pointing to the door. "Ladies room. Me girl. You boy. Me in. You out."

Dean's eyes widened; he nodded silently, practically running out. He could have sworn his ears were on fire when he heard a small laugh as the door swung shut. He glanced to the side, grabbing a pair of scrubs from a shelf before walking straight into the bathroom which would have a bit less resistance to his presence. _Smooth Dean, real smooth._

………………………………………………………...

_Okay, so I lied... this chapter was pretty short too. But I swear, they'll get a bit more interesting as we move along. And if you like SN videos, check out my first video Orange Sky on R&R helps, it really does!_


	4. Reunions

**Feel the Pain Version B**

Disclaimer: See chapter One

**Chapter 4: Reunions**

The light made the darkness of the back of his eyelids seem pale yellow, stripping him of unconsciousness. Sam pried his right eye open, squinting in the brightness of the white room. _Hospital. Oh great._ Sam closed his eye again, wanting to block out awareness for a while more. He shifted on the stereotypical uncomfortable bed, trying to relieve his chest of the pressure from the hippopotamus sitting on him.

Deciding sleep was not going to come back this time, he opened his eyes completely, allowing him to take in the scenery. _Flowery wall paper…Tiny tv… Unconscious brother…Wait…_ A smile tugged on his lips as his eyes focused enough to make out Dean sitting in a visitor's chair, his head bent backward at an angle which would hurt like hell when he woke.

Sam's eyes shifted down to his chest, intending to have a few words with Mr. Hippo. His face filled with worry as his last memories came flooding back. _Dean pushing on my chest… being lifted… flying… Dean holding my head… something wet…moving fast…pain…_ Sam's fingers weakly grasped the cover sheet; inching it down off his bare shoulders. A slight gasp escaped his lips as his brain registered a tube sticking out of his chest, creating a slight bump in the thin sheet as it slid down. His chest closely resembled a Frankenstein monster, filled with stitches and looking mostly like one big purplish/blue bruise. Sam gave a light groan, the effect of seeing his injuries seeming to sap the blissful numbness of morphine right out of his system.

A rustle followed by a waking cough forced Sam's eye from the horror of his chest to find his brother beginning to blink awake, his hand rubbing his cramped neck. A smile crossed his face as their eyes made contact.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Dean stretched his arms up, yawning off the last bit of sleep. "How you feeling?"

"Like a tree went through my chest. You?" Sam pulled his top cover sheet over his chest again, not wanting Dean to see.

Dean pulled his chair up to the side of Sam's bed, leaning his chin against the side rail. "I'm good. You kinda scared me there, kiddo. I talked to your doctor while you played with the Sandman. You should be fine. Just try not to do that again, okay?"

Sam grinned. This was the only way Dean could ever let his feelings out; by blowing them off and putting on a happy face followed by a bit of teasing. But Sam had been able to see past the macho exterior since he was 7. And Dean's shiny, worry-filled eyes were a dead give-away. "Okay big brother. I promise my chest will not explode like the movie Aliens again."

Dean winced, not expecting Sam to bring back the visual so quickly. He leaned back, watching as Sam pressed the button to make his bed sit him up. "So. Any ideas what happened to me?"

Dean shook his head. "I haven't been researching. Kinda busy, with staying next to my unconscious brother after his surgery and all."

Sam scrunched his brow in confusion. "What? I'd of thought you would have already killed the thing that did this to me and all his third cousins by now." Sam gathered his arms under him. He started to push, intending to make himself sit up a bit more. Instead, pain flashed through his body, making him gasp and pull his arms up. Dean shot up out of his chair, grabbing Sam's hand as it flailed in the air. "Aaahhh. Pain. Bad."

"Okay, hang on a second." Dean ran to the door, shouting down the hall for a doctor. He slid back to the bed, watching Sam's face grow red and start to sweat. "Easy brother. Don't try to move. You'll hurt yourself again."

Sam's jaw muscle ticked as he ground his teeth and he looked up at Dean. "I think that advice is a bit late, don't you?"

At that moment, a doctor stepped through the door. He checked the chart, took one look at Sam's face, and checked the iv bag. "Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Harris." Sam glanced at Dean, who winked and grinned back. "I'm guessing the pain is pretty bad. On a scale of 1-10."

"6"

Dean laughed out loud, making both Sam and the doctor look at him like he was crazy. "Dude, you have to be at least a 9. Don't screech like a lost cat and then claim it's nothing." He looked up at the doctor. "He tried to sit himself up." The doctor nodded and turned to readjust the iv. Sam glared at his brother, knowing he had made him look like a child.

"There you go Sam. That should start working in a few seconds." Sam nodded, already feeling the edge going. Slowly, his muscles released and he relaxed back into his pillows. "Alright then." The doctor put down his chart and turn to Sam again. "I need to check your chest to make sure you didn't do any damage, okay?"

Sam nodded. He glanced at Dean, pleading him silently to look away. Dean, just as silently, defiantly said no and mentally flipped him off. Sam rolled his eyes. _Fine. Be my guest._ A minute later, the doctor pulled the sheet back up.

"Looks good. But I think it was mostly luck. You have a tube in your chest because your lung collapsed. We have to keep it in for a few days to make sure it doesn't collapse again. Moving too much, too soon will almost definitely do damage to your chest and could cause fluid to collect. That would be bad, so we're going to try avoiding that, okay?" Sam nodded. That seemed to be enough for the doctor, who seized his vibrating beeper in a hand. "Kate, can you come in here please?" The doctor grabbed Sam's chart and made another note before stepping to the end of the bed. He looked up and smiled. "I'm going to let your brother fill you in on the rest because I have an emergency, but what I need you to do is rest. We have you on a pretty powerful painkiller, but that doesn't mean you can start doing push-ups, ok?"

The doctor turned at the sound of a nurse's footsteps entering the room. He handed off Sam's chart and breezed out the door. The nurse looked at the chart before staring at Sam. "Hi there. I'm Kate. I'm going to be one of your nurses." Sam glanced over at his brother, who had his back to the doorway.

Something was wrong. Dean was frozen in his tracks back to his chair, his eyes had grown wide and his ears were turning red. Slowly, he turned to face Nurse Kate. As they made eye contact, both gave a short laugh. Sam glanced between the two, completely lost with what was going on.

Dean broke the silence first. "You."

Kate nodded, her cheeks now as flush as Dean's ears. "Ladies room. We meet again. At least this time it's not in the bathroom."

Dean grinned, finally breaking out of his shock. "Yeah, well. I kinda had something on my mind."

Kate glanced at Sam, who by now had attributed hearing "ladies room" describing his brother as an after-affect of the morphine. He grinned up at Kate. "Are you my nurse?" Kate nodded. "That's nice. This is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Kate held out her hand, which Dean quickly took. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear "You weren't dressed as a nurse yesterday."

"I had finished my shift. I was changing when you graced me with your presence." Kate whispered back. She motioned toward Sam. "He was why you were covered in blood, right? You brought him in?" Dean nodded. Smiling, she pulled back, turning her attention back to the patient.

"Well, Sam. You are in excellent care here. And I'm sure your brother will do anything for you, right?" Glancing sidewise, she bit her lip as Dean rolled his eyes, mouthing 'gee, thanks' in her general direction. "Then I'll see you later, okay? Get some rest." Sam nodded, the morphine still running strong. Kate turned, winking at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Wow…forward much? I likey._

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Are you wearing pink scrubs?"

Dean glanced down, having completely forgotten he was now looking a lot like cotton candy. "Yeah, well. Somebody decided to bleed all over my good shirt and jeans. It's not my fault they didn't have any blue."

Sam smiled, the lure of sleep finally beginning to win. "No, they look good. They match your eyes. And your cheeks."

"Oh shut up." His objection fell on deaf ears as Sam had already fallen asleep.

………………………………

_So, did you like? Too much talking and not enough action? The other way around? Oh wait, that's the next chapter. You readers better start reviewing, cause I only got 8 for the last three chapters… very disappointing. So make me inspired already! And I already have the next chapter written, but will be tempted to hold off the posting if people are getting bored with thie story... no more hurt Sammy, no more embarrissed Dean... Ok, I'm lying. But I do want reviews. R&R! Thanks!_


	5. Flames of Love

**Feel the Pain Version B**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Chapter 5: Flames of Love**

_You would think that if they leave humans in a room with nothing to do other than watch TV, they would at least have Playboy channel._ Dean clicked the tv off, sighing in frustration. Thanks to that cup of coffee he drank half an hour ago, there was no way he would be sleeping anytime soon. Glancing over to Sam, Dean made sure he was deep asleep before silently slipping out of the room.

A few minutes later, he was outside, breathing in the night air. Deciding to grab a few magazines from the Impala, he jogged out to the dark car. _A few more days and Sam can be released. Then we can get the hell out of dodge and forget about exploding chests and weird vampire dreams._ Dean gave a shudder at his own thoughts, knowing he would never get the image of Sam's chest opening on its own out of his head. Closing his car door, he started walking back to the front doors, flipping through the magazines. A cough to his side made him give a slight jump. He turned, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You again!"

"Me again." Nurse Kate smiled, knowing she had caught Dean unawares once more. Little did she know how rare once was, two times being nearly impossible.

Dean blushed, realizing how blunt he had sounded. "Sorry, it's just… twice in one day. Once is usually more than enough for most girls." He flashed his trademark grin, despite Kate's rolling eyes. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my break."

"I figured. What I meant was what are you doing in a dark parking lot alone?"

"Oh. I needed a light for my cigarette, but I guess I forgot it at home." Kate lifted her hand to scratch her nose, her cigarette sitting unlit between her fingers. "Do you have one, by any chance?"

Dean nodded, pulling out his Metallica lighter. He flipped it open like a pro, using the moment for every ounce of smooth action he could muster. Not to mention grabbing an eyeful of Kate's chest as she leaned in toward the flame. Kate pulled back, blowing smoke out the side of her mouth while grinning at Dean.

"You sure know how to handle that thing. You smoke?"

"Nah. Just like to play." He pointed to the cigarette with his free hand, the other sliding the lighter into his jean pocket. "Those things'll kill 'ya, you know."

Kate nodded, taking another drag. "I know. Tried quitting, but I guess sometimes it just feels good to do something bad, you know?" She raised her eyebrow, the underlining message coming through loud and clear.

Dean grinned. _Damn._ "Oh yeah. That I do know about."

Kate smiled. "So how's your brother?" Dean's face fell at the sudden change of topic. Kate noticed, as she reached forward, touching his arm. "I mean, I know how he is physically, but have you guys talked? He almost died. He might need to talk about it."

Dean shrugged. "We aren't really the talking type. We can usually tell if something really bad is going on and we work it out."

"You guys must be close then, huh?" Kate glanced at her watch and started walking toward the hospital.

"Yeah, I mean. Our mom died when we were kids, so I was always taking care of him growing up. How about you? Any kid sister?"

Kate gave a short laugh, throwing the rest of the cigarette on the ground, grinding it slightly. "Oh, I don't think after the terror I put my parents through they would ever think of having another. Let's just say they thought I was possessed when I decided to be a nurse. Complete 180 from where I was headed."

Dean stopped, leaning against the hospital wall just next to the doors. "And just where were you headed?"

"Somewhere bad." Kate sighed. "Sorry, but my break is over. I have to go back."

Dean grinned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "No problem. This just gives me a reason to talk to you again. So we can finish this conversation."

"Sure." Kate turned, walking through the automatic doors while giving a backward wave of her hand. Not that Dean was watching her hand. _Full chest and a heart shaped ass? This girl is too good!_ "Talk to you later Dean." The doors slid shut before Dean could call back. He sighed, gripping his magazines before pushing himself off the wall. He walked through the doors, quickly turning down the hall to Sam's room. _So close. So so so damn close._

…………………………………………….

"Hey Sammy, nice to see you awake. Ya know, you would think you had some major trauma from all the sleeping you've been doing." Dean flopped into his chair, throwing his magazines on the floor. His grin from talking with beautiful Kate yet again quickly fell off at the sight of his brother's face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam sniffed, his hand coming up and wiping his tears away. "Nothing."

"Dude, the only time I can remember you actually crying was when your femur snapped and broke through the skin when you were 10. This is not nothing." Dean pulled his chair up next to the bed. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Sam's answer. The shame was practically rolling off Sam.

"I was just dreaming. It was Mom. She was on the ceiling. It's… it's just the first time it was actually Mom. I'm so used to it being Jess… it just kinda hit me." Sam squirmed slightly, not willing to make eye contact with his brother.

Dean nodded, slouching back into his chair now that he knew the crisis was averted. "Yeah." He shifted, not completely sure how to talk about something they had avoided talking about for over 20 years. "You need a few minutes?"

"No, I'm good. I had a minute before you walked in." He grimaced, raising a hand to his head.

"Sam?"

"Nothing. Just a headache. Probably from crying."

Dean nodded, sliding his chair back to where it belonged. And more importantly, where he could reach the remote. "Well, it's late enough that we might catch a bit of Jerry Springer. You want to see some really screwed up families, watch that show, right?" Dean grinned at the idea of the Winchester family on a show like that. _I'd like to confront my father. No, he doesn't wear a dress. He makes us hunt the supernatural and won't let us play soccer._

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean kept his eyes on the tv, the image of half clothed women holding his attention.

"Help me." That got his attention. Dean turned his head, finding his brother staring straight at the ceiling, his arms tight against the bed mattress. His body was ridged, completely still. Sam's eyes were wide, another tear falling down his cheek. "I can't move."

Without warning, red hot flames exploded from Sam's bed. Instinctively, Dean pushed back, flipping his chair over and rolling smoothly onto his feet. His eyes widened. _No, this can't be. It's just a nightmare. Please God, don't let Sam be taken in flames too._

"SAM!" He rushed forward, feeling the heat of the flames before getting within five feet of Sam. He raised his arms, trying to fight the heat while blocking out the sound of a hospital alarm. _No, please. This can't be real._ Under the wailing screech, he heard something else. Another scream, a bit lower, but filled with pain. _No, please God no._ The sharp shrieking belonged to Sam. Dean looked through the flame, finding Sam's face. His eyes danced around frantically, finally finding Dean's through the flame. They wided in pain as his screaming lips cracked. His cheek bubbled, slowly turning black. Dean squinted against the brightness, desperate to get to his brother.

"SAAAAAAMMM!"

……………………………………….

_Short, I know. But there was a lot of info in that one... you just don't know it yet. evil laugh So what did you think? Other than I am horrible for ending it like that. Next chapter will be coming soon, just working on the fine tuning. Oh, and more people begin to inspect Sam and Dean's lives as hunters and brothers. Cryptic, I know, but I promise it'll be good and angsty. If you want a bit of humor, go check out my Clowns and Helium. Please please please review. It's really the only way I know people want it to continue. Cheers!_


	6. Restrained

**Feel the Pain Version B**

Disclaimer: Check out the first chapter.

_Author's Note: Please don't lynch me for not updating sooner. Read and be happy. And no lynching._

**Chapter Six: Restrained**

Darkness. He liked the darkness. It kept the pain away, especially because he did not want to deal with what was going on in reality right now. Slowly, the darkness gave way to grayish fog. A voice was pressing thru the fog, making it quickly fade, bringing the light back. _No, please. Just let me have some time alone. I don't want to deal with… _"

"Dean!"

With a start, Dean came back to consciousness. A doctor was in front of him, blocking his view of the room, which was pretty busy judging from the sounds of people talking, things scraping against the floor, squeaky wheels. _Wow, that's weird._

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Dean nodded, squinting against the pen light the doctor –_That's Sam's doctor. Doc Welling_- was shining into his right eye. "Are you having any trouble breathing? Double vision?"

Dean shook his head, his senses finally catching up with him. The smell of smoke filled his nose. Now with his peripheral vision, he could see the room's walls were almost black right above an eerily vacant area. An area which was about the size of a bed.

"Doc, where's my brother?" Dean pushed against the cold floor, intending to stand up. With a gasp of pain, he let himself fall back down. He stared down at his hands, which seemed to have more blisters and oozing pus than skin. Sucking in his breath, he held back the scream that threatened to erupt. Through the tears which had sprung to his eyes at the unexpected wave of pain, he saw a nurse come forward with a tube of gel and bandages.

The doctor leaned forward and took gently took Dean's arms away from his body. "Dean, I need you to calm down, okay?" Dean nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. "You're brother is down in the ICU. He's being treated for multiple burns on his arms, back, chest, and head." Dean's eyes grew so wide white was seen all the way around.

"Is he… can he… can he feel it?" Dean's voice wavered, his chin began to shake.

"No. We sedated him as soon as we could get our hands on him." Dean nodded and glanced down with a hiss of pain. The nurse smiled sympathetically as she wiped more burn ointment onto his hands.

"I wanna see him." A pregnant pause from the doctor made Dean look up. His face said it all. "I'm going to see him doc. Just patch me up and you know where I'll be."

Dr. Welling sighed and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Harris. But when the nurses came in, they found your brother's bed on fire, you were holding him down in the flames. We cannot allow you to see your brother."

With a half scream, half grunt Dean pushed himself up off the floor, making both doctor and nurse step backward to avoid his thrashing arms. "What the… who… I WAS NOT HOLDING MY BROTHER DOWN!"

Everyone in the busy room froze. A pin dropping would sound like a bomb. Dean looked around, catching each and everyone's eyes staring at him. He turned around to face the doctor. "I did not hurt my baby brother. I would never do that."

The doctor shrugged, his face obviously saddened. "I'm sorry. But we cannot allow you near your brother until it can be determined that you are not a threat to him. The police are conducting an investigation to determine if the fire was the result of a problem with the equipment or… something else. But I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"No. You don't know what we've been through… I would… I wouldn't…There has to be something… some way to let me see him." Dean ran his hand through his hair, racking his brain. "What if… how can I prove I'm not going to hurt him? Please doc. I'll do anything."

Dr. Welling glanced at a woman standing in the doorway. She stared at Dean, studying him. She nodded and with a quick turn, left the room. Dr. Welling turned back to Dean. "It might be possible for one of our psychologists to have a few discussion sessions with you and then give a recommendation to the board. It's a long shot, but if you are willing, I can make it happen." Dean's body stiffened. He had never been a fan of psychologists, mostly because… _stop it Dean, you said you would never go back there_.

Oblivious to Dean's internal argument, the nurse moved forward, placing the final bandages onto his hands. The pain made Dean hiss, bringing him back. Suddenly, he was aware the doctor was waiting for an answer. Dean opened his mouth, but found he had nothing. He shut it again and simply nodded.

Dr. Welling have a single nod, making a note on his clipboard. "I will arrange for one of our psychologist to open their schedule for you." Scribbling on his clipboard, he handed Dean a piece of paper with a name and number. "But until you can make an appointment, I would suggest you go home and let your hands heal a little."

Dean gave a curt shake of his head, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "No way doc. I'm staying here until I can see Sam." _Or until I can sneak past the nurses standing guard. No way I'm waiting until Doc Wanna-talk-about-your-childhood clears me to talk to my own brother._

"Mr. Harris, I don't think you understand." The doctor sighed, his lips tightening with frustration. "The investigation could take up to and beyond a month. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave the hospital." Dean's sputter of anger was quickly cut off. "According to hospital policy, when a restraining order has been issued, we do not allow the restrained to remain within the hospital, for the safety of everyone. And I also believe you are under a lot of stress at the moment and you need your rest"

Dean looked away, quickly shaking his head to rid his eyes of the sudden burning. _Why are they doing this? Can't they understand?_

As if an invisible summon had gone out, two police officers walked forward. They paused behind Dr. Welling. "These officers are going to escort you off the premise. If it means anything, I'm sorry."

Dean finally looked up at the doctor, barely taking in the sympathy in the man's eyes. "Screw you." With that, he pushed past the man and marched out the door, silently flanked by the city's finest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The doctor stood by the door, sighing heavily as Dean walked away from the room. The boy was upset, that much was obvious. _No, not upset. Pissed off enough to give Freddy Krueger a run for his money._ The doctor checked his watch and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm getting too old for days like this."

Deciding he could spare the time, the doctor caught the elevator to the third floor. Walking under the Burn Unit sign, he smiled at the nurse at the desk while checking the patient's chart for his location. The doctor walked to the washroom and quickly sterilized himself. Slipping through the automatic opening doors, he nodded to the nurse who was currently standing over the young patient. _What's her name again? _Dr. Welling gave an internal shrug. _Don't spend enough time in the burn unit I guess._ The young nurse smiled in return.

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty good considering. Hopefully, the Silvadene will work it's magic." The calm woman shook her head sadly as she laid another bandage across a charred shoulder. "Did this really happen here in the hospital?"

"Yup. He had just gotten out of surgery for a chest trauma."

The nurse paused, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Are the rumors true?" She leaned in gently. "Did his own brother start the fire? And hold him down in the flames?"

"It would appear so. There is almost nothing in that room that would cause such a localized fire that quickly. And no one else was with them." The doctor shrugged, hearing the doubt in his own voice. "But personally, the brother seemed too upset to have done it. Either that or he's a great actor."

Without warning, a burnt hand twitched, practically jumping off the table. Both doctor and nurse gasped at the sudden movement.

"He is sedated, right?" Dr. Welling grabbed the chart as the nurse checked the iv bag.

"Of course he is. Ketamine. " The nurse shrugged, finding nothing wrong with the bag. "It was probably a nerve twitch. His body has been through a lot today."

The doctor nodded. _And he's not out of the woods yet._

"I'll let you finish up with him. Keep me updated on his condition. And watch his breathing. They had to replace his chest tube because the first one melted. The last thing this kid needs right now is to develop a pleural effusion." With a nod, he walked out the door, leaving Nurse Kate in the room.

She smiled sadly down at Sam, feeling the urge to run her fingers through his hair, which was now unmistakably missing, replaced with blistered skin, tight against his skull.

"Oh Sam. Look what your mean brother has done to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BAM!** The hotel door slammed open, quickly followed by another **BAM!** of being shut. Dean's boots clomped across the room. He could practically feel the steam coming out his ears. _Maybe if this was a cartoon. Of course, then I would have just dropped a fucking anvil on that doctor's head._ Dean's mouth didn't even twitch at the imagery. _Fucking doctors. What do they know? Nothing, that's what. Try to explain what happened through an investigation. They're just gonna get a lot of 'huh, that's weird'. They wouldn't know something supernatural if it jumped out and dry-humped their leg._

Dean stopped his pacing, his anger boiling dangerously high. He flexed his arms, bending his elbows in and out. He knew this feeling; this was his Bruce Banner feeling, the need to just… **CRACK!**

_That helped_. Dean grimaced dryly, staring at the new hole in the wall. Disgusted, he shook the blood from his knuckles. He knew he would feel that hit later once the pain medication for the burns wore off. And now, he had torn the bandages.

Huffing, he turned around, looking for the first-aid kit. With a start, his eyes froze on the bed. A large dark spot stared back out at him. The blood had long been dried, but Dean swore he could still see it shimmering, smell it as it poured from Sam's chest.

Sighing heavily, he dropped to the floor, pressing his back against the bed. His chest began to go tight. _No, don't you dare cry Dean Winchester._ Hastily wiping his eyes, he stared into the putrid green wallpaper. _I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry._

Dean could practically hear his brother's reply.

_Dean, it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything._

_Yes, I could Sammy. I could have pulled you from that fire. I could have put some protection charms around the hotel so that invisible son-of-a-bitch couldn't stab you through the chest. I could have tried harder._

_Dude, let it go. You got me to the hospital. I'm going to be fine._

_Sam, how can you say that? You… I saw your face. I… I saw your skin. You were on fire._

_It's just skin. Just another scar._

_No Sam, it's not just another scar. I should have been able to help you. Now I can't even get into the fucking hospital to see you._

_Yes, you can Dean. I know you can do it._

_But… but last time… Dad…_

_Dad's not here and you aren't ten anymore. It's going to be okay Dean._

Dean gave a short laugh. _Even when I imagine Sam, he's always saying it'll be okay._ With a shuddering breath, Dean reached into his back pocket and withdrew his cell phone. Grasping the white paper, he punched in a number and held it to his ear with a shaking hand.

"Yes, this is Dean… uhhh… Harris. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Monroe."

………………………………………

_Ooooo, angsty. Will Sam heal? Why is Dean so afraid of psychologist? What will the police find? Only I know!!! Ahem, sorry. So that's the next bit. I thought I would give you an extra long chapter because it's been so long. Sorry for holding it out for so long, but once again life got it the way. Darn life, just leave me alone to my nice Supernatural. Hope you liked it and let me know if you're still around and reading by hitting that review button. Thanks a bunch!_


	7. Return to Ground Zero

_Author's Note: I am sorely disappointed. Only 7 reviews? That's not very inspiring. But here's the next chapter anyway. Hit that review button!_

Disclaimer: Check out Chapter One. Heard it's quite the party

**Chapter 7: Return to Ground Zero**

A figure walked across the hospital parking lot. His shoulders were hunched, his hands in the pockets. If anyone had seen Dean Winchester that day, they would have known he was not happy.

It had been 4 days, 2 hours, and 45 minutes since Dean had last seen Sam, had seen a fire take yet another person out of his life. In typical Winchester fashion, he had decided that no restraining order would keep him from Sammy. Especially for more than a day. Apparently, the hospital really enjoyed keeping their staff up to date as to who could and couldn't see patients. Despite a new pretty police ID, Dean had only gotten to the burn unit's front nurse desk before being stopped by security. That had been 2 days ago. To say Dean had been crawling the hotel walls was like saying Jack Nicholson had a bit of talent as an actor.

Walking up to the front desk, Dean straightened his back and added his normal swagger to his step. _No sense in letting them know how pissed I am_. Giving the young nurse a smile, he asked for Dr. Monroe's office number. While she wrote it down, Dean glanced around. Seeing the security guard glaring at him, Dean smiled and gave a small wave. Thanking the nurse, and noticing she had written her number on the paper along with the room, Dean walked past the guard to the elevators. After pressing the call button, Dean turned and looked up at the guard's scowl.

"Nice shiner." With that, he backed into the elevator, grinning from ear to ear. _Not bad. Didn't think I had hit him that hard. Too bad he thought I liked being tossed from hospitals._

Dean stared at the buttons, all the joy from seeing Mr. Security gone. He watched them, as if waiting for them to tell him what to do. The doors closed, leaving him standing alone in the steel box. _It's a fine line to walk. Try to see Sam and risk getting caught, which would effectively sweep the legs out from under me about seeing him again._ Dean gave a half smirk. He had never been one to worry about risk, but that was when 9 times out of 10, he could lie, steal, or cheat his way around it. But a restraining order issued by a hospital. That takes courts and as far as he knew, Dean and Sam Harris didn't exist. Or if they did, he was fairly certain one of them wasn't in a hospital and the other restrained from him. _And Sam might not…_ Dean shook his head, stopping that thought before it could really get going. _Sam can't contest the order right now. He's…he's healing._ _Sam just.. He'll have to take some time off._ Dean nodded, satisfied that answer wouldn't make his eyes itch.

The elevator's ding brought Dean out of his thoughts. He gave a slight jump as the doors slid open, having never even felt the elevator move up. He looked around, and found no one waiting. Glancing up, he saw floor 3 lit. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Well, I know a sign when I see one._

As the doors slid closed, Dean thrust his arm out, blocking the door's path. Giving a quick glance around, he strode over to he front desk, trying to look more relaxed than he actually felt. The nurse glanced up. She was a different one from last time. Dean let out a small breath. _Thanks for small favors, I guess._ He leaned into the desk and flashed his best smile.

"Excuse me, but we have a problem. I don't know your name."

The nurse creased her brow, which quickly morphed into a shy smile. "Why should I tell you my name?"

"Cause you've stolen something from me and I want to know the culprit's name."

"And just what was it that I apparently stole?" Her smile grew larger, waiting for the inevitable punch line.

"My heart."

The girl rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "That was really bad."

Dean hung his head, a slight blush turning his ears red. "Yeah, I know. But you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Do I seem like the kind of girl who would steal?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out." Dean paused, his smile fading into a grim one. "But now's really not a good time."

"Okay then. What can I do for you today?"

Dean cleared his throat. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm actually here to see someone. Sam Harris."

The nurse nodded, typing away at the computer. "Okay. Are you family?"

"Cousins. On my father's side" Dean replied, biting his lower lip.

The young girl continued to stare at the screen, her finger clicking the mouse every few seconds. Dean could feel his heart begin to race as the seconds ticked by. He tapped his hand against his jeans, trying not to squirm too much. Another few seconds had him wiping his palms on his pants. _I've killed demons for giving me less aggravation._

Finally, the nurse turned with a smile. "All righty. Sam's in room 336. He is still in a clean room, so you can only look thru the observant window."

Dean nodded, his breathing suddenly easing up. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

With a small nod, Dean turned away and stared the long haul down the eerily white hallway. He paused for a moment, reading a sign giving room directions while taking in his surroundings, checking if anyone was going to ambush him. He couldn't get over the feeling that someone was watching him; waiting until he was moving to pounce on his back and haul his ass to jail. Dean turned away and started to walk down the correct hallway. A quick glance told him he was completely alone. He gave a surprised head nod. _That was… well, easy Maybe the little nurse just didn't know what to do with restraining orders. Or maybe she missed it. Or maybe cause my appointment is today, they took the notice down_.

Dean turned the corner, shoving his hands in his pockets. The appointment. There weren't too many things in this world that scared Dean Winchester. Losing Sam. Definitely. Things that go bump in the night. Not at all. Sitting down with a psychologist. Dean gave an involuntary shudder. _Come on man. Pull yourself together It's just…. Just talking. You've lied about your past almost everyday of your life. Ever since… that happened anyway._ Dean shook his head, frowning at this own thoughts. _No way man. Don't even go there. Who knows how a shrink would analyze this kind of shit reaction. With a lot of psychobabble, that's what. Hell she might even-_

Dean froze in the middle of the hallway. Door 336. Visitors Enter Here. Dean stared at the door sign. It was so simple. Enter Here. But for some reason, he couldn't move. His brain felt disconnected to his body. Dean could feel his chest tighten, panic beginning to settle in. _Okay Dean, just lift up your hand and open the door. We'll see what we see._ But behind that door was something Dean had nightmares about, would wake up sweating and swearing it would never happen. Behind that door, Sam was hurt badly. _And he might not get better._ Dean gave a shudder as a cold chill passed down his spine with that thought.

Clearing his throat, Dean forced his hand to lift and turned the door handle. He gave a slight push and let out a breath. Walking forward, he found himself in a small white room with a couple chairs. A large window ran along the entire left wall. Dean kept his head down, focusing on the floor as he stepped forward. _Keep focused. It's the little things. Don't you dare lose it, man. Okay. White chairs. Clear window. Oh god, please let him be okay._

Too soon for Dean's liking, he found himself in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head to look at his baby brother. As his brain registered the image, which he knew was now burned into his memory forever, he let out a single choked sob.

"Oh, god. Sammy."

……………………………………..

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know not a lot happened in this chapter. And it was pretty short. But I'm trying to update as fast as I can. And I promise more will happen in the next one. And believe me when I say reviews really do inspire. So R&R. Salt and Burn, baby._


	8. Whisper in the Wind

**Feel the Pain Version B**

Summary: When Sam's visions begin to affect him physically, the rest of the world takes notice of the Winchester Brothers. This is a completely different version of my other story Feel the Pain with only the first chapter being the same. Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: Check out Chapter One.

……………………………………..……………………………………..

**Chapter 8: Whisper in the Wind**

**_Then:_**

_Taking a deep breath, he raised his head to look at his baby brother. As his brain registered the image, which he knew was now burned into his memory forever, he let out a single choked sob._

"Oh, god. Sammy."

**_Now: _**

The air flowing in and out of his lungs felt amazing. _Cool and tranquil. This is exactly what I wanted._ Sam let out an easy breath and opened his eyes. A bright white ceiling greeted him. Sam let his face twist in a combination of a smile and a grimace of disgust concerning his predicament. _Ah, yes. The hospital. Why was I here again? Oh, right. Exploding chest._

Sam turned his head, expecting to find Dean sitting by his bed, asleep and ready to start bugging his little brother. Sam's eye widened slightly as the sight before was just as empty of Dean as the ceiling. No one was there. Only more white. Sam gave himself a mental shrug. _No doubt Dean was talking to a hot nurse, maybe that Kate girl he had seemed so interested in earlier. Leave it to Dean to already be bored with the hospital scene and start spending more time with the nurses than me._

Sam lay his head back down onto the comfortable pillow that seemed to be wiling him back to sleep. _Just as long as I don't have any more weird double fire dreams like that one I just had._ Sam felt his eyes drift closed. _Sleep would be really nice right now_. Sam let out a final sigh, letting his hands rest comfortably on his chest. A moment passed before his eyes snapped open, his body sitting straight up in bed as his hands grasped at his bare chest.

His mouth dropped open. The chest tube was gone. The gaping hole in his chest was gone. The PAIN was gone. Oh, there was a God. A sweet merciful God who was thoughtful enough in his busy week to take away Sam Winchester's pain AND the tube! Lifting his hands, Sam let out a laugh of disbelief. His IVs were gone too. He was healed. He was fine. He was better than fine; Sam felt positively giddy.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Sam tested his strength, slowly rising to his full height. Grinning, he gave his feet a slight bounce. _Ok, all good. Let's blow this popsicle stand._

Sam had barely taken a step toward the door before a loud hiss sounded, revealing several people walking in thru the automatic doors.

"What's going on?" Sam gave an involuntary step back at their sudden appearance. Something wasn't right. All those people seemed to be doctors and nurses, although it was hard to tell when they were all wearing facemasks and full body scrubs. "What's happening?! ANSWER ME!" Sam could practically feel his heart freeze as the masked people began to spread out, silently surrounding him and the bed.

"Don't come any closer." Sam hissed. If they heard him or not or were under orders to not speak was unclear. The young hunter let out a frustrated growl. _Screw this. I've been poked and prodded enough this week._ Taking a deep breath, Sam rushed forward and fell to his hip, sliding neatly between two of the smaller looking people. Without looking back, Sam stumbled thru the doors, letting himself a small smile as he heard the doors close behind him.

Barely missing a step, the Winchester pushed the next door open, revealing a hallway. _Huh, kinda looks like the hospital. Wonder if I'm still there, just in one of those "abandoned wings no one ever goes into other than the mad doctor"._ Deciding left was just as lucky as right, Sam turned and jogged down the hall. The eerie feeling of being watched washed over the young hunter, even though every time he passed a room, it was empty.

Coming to the end of the hall, he noticed the nurse station was deserted. But not in a bad deserted way. More like the nurse had just stepped and he had only barely missed her. Although the desk had that weird feeling, stopping to find the nurse could risk getting caught by all those doctors again. And without knowing exactly where he was or where Dean was for that matter was enough incentive to keep Sam going, although one sight did have the hunter sliding to a stop just a moment later.

The elevators. Not the best escape route, but Sam couldn't afford the time it would take looking for the stairs. Jamming the down button, Sam glanced from side to side, expecting the doctors to at any moment. After what felt like hours, the elevator finally binged and the doors opened. Sam felt his jaw drop, a gasp of relief escape him. Dean stood in the elevator, staring at the floor.

"Dean, man. Talk about good timing." Dean lifted his head, a look of disbelief crossing his face as he stared out at his brother. Neither Winchester moved, both stunned enough to not realize where they were. At least until the elevator doors began to close again, forcing Dean to thrust his arm in between them.

"Dean, I don't know what happen" Sam shrugged. "I just woke up and I was healed. And the next thing I knew, doctors were coming at me. Something is going on, man." Dean gave a slight nod and pushed past his brother. Sam smirked. Now they can get some answers.

Falling instep with his brother, the two Winchesters marched down the hall Sam had just run down. Stealing a glance at Dean, Sam frowned a bit. While he had been happy to see Dean in the elevator, he hadn't realized just how crappy he was actually looking. Judging from the bags under his eyes, Sam guessed Dean hadn't slept in at least two days, probably closer to three. Or if he had slept, it hadn't been at all restful; most likely they had been filled with nightmares. _Probably worrying about me,_ Sam silently sighed. Dean might claim to hate chicky moments, but the darn boy could play the role of mother hen better than anyone.

Sam slowed as they approached the door, pointing it out. "This is it, Dean. That's where I came out when they were chasing me." The two hunters stopped, staring at the door. Sam glanced at the surrounding doors, marking it into memory in case they had to come back. _Room 336 Visitors Enter Here. Huh, wonder what that leads to._ Sam glanced over at Dean, trying to read his stoic face. "You ready?"

Dean reply was a quick swallow and letting a breath out before marching straight ahead thru the door marked 336.

"Uh, Dean? Wrong door. Dean!" Sam stared after his brother, who seemed to think it would be funny to ignore Sam while going into a stranger's room. Sam let out an exasperated breath as the door swung closed. "Dean! Now is not the time to look for women changing clothes!" With a huff, Sam stormed into the room, stopping only when he stood directly over Dean's shoulder, staring straight into his face.

"Dean, what the hell? The doctors were in the other door and you just run into this one like you have someplace to be? What the hell could be so…" Sam's voice trailed off.

Dean wasn't looking at him. He wasn't even reacting to Sam's yelling. Not a flinch. In fact, he was staring into the window the room had along a wall. Sam turned, determined to find out what was holding his brothers attention so much.

That's when it happened again. Sam could feel his heart freeze. His breath stilled. _No. No, no, no, this can't be happening._ Sam slammed his hand against the glass, knowing it would not make a sound, let alone distract the doctors who were now surrounding the burned and practically mummified body of Samuel Winchester.

The spirit of Sam turned around, staring as Dean allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. The spirit sighed.

"Aw, crap."

………………………………

_Author's Note: Finally another chapter!!!! Just so I won't have to answer a lot of questions, if you remember what Sam told Molly in Roadkill, spirits only see what the want. This is why Sam didn't see the nurse at the station, or see Dean speak to her. But he did want to see what Dean thought was important, thus allowing him to see himself. Hope you liked it, although I can't guarantee another chapter for a while. Not only am I writing it as I go, but I have a lot on my plate right now, including planning my wedding. So I'll do as much as I can and hopefully, I'll keep you interested. But I do have a plan for where this story goes and I hope you will all stay around long enough to read the end. Reviews are my bread and butter, so don't leave me starving! Salt and Burn, baby!_


End file.
